Slow Brewed Tea
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: England and Japan, two nations that both enjoy a cup of tea. One-shot.


Late afternoon and the sun was low in the cloudless sky. It was early autumn, the leaves had not yet started to change and a cool breeze floated through the air. The stifling heat of summer had dissipated and allowed the local inhabitants to venture outside without ample sun-cream or protective parasols. Life bustled in the large cities; businessmen and women hurried to their appointments, mothers hurried to collect children from school, vans and trucks hurried to their next delivery point. All over the land, people scurried and kept their eyes down, eager to complete their endless tasks before the day drew to a close.

Inside a large stately home, two individuals savoured their moment of quiet contemplation. As nations, they were used to constant demands from Parliament, demands to be in attendance at various meetings, demands for signatures, demands, demands, demands. Thus, whenever there was a moment of peace, it was enjoyed to the fullest.

Inside Japan's home, England sat overlooking the beautifully sculptured gardens. His green eyes traced the delicate trees, the rippling ponds and the gleaming stones. Gazing at the landscapes always soothed England's mind, hence why his own home was located in the middle of the countryside. His jacket and shoes had been left in Japan's cloakroom, his tie was loosened and his hands were folded neatly in his lap.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting Igirisu," Japan said as he appeared with a tray in hand. The teapot and two cups were decorated with a simple gold pattern of a crane in flight. Delicately holding back his sleeve, Japan poured the green liquid from the teapot into two small cups. The aroma that filled England's nose was sweet.

Once Japan had poured the tea and seated himself, England gingerly picked up his teacup, careful not to hold it incorrectly. The tea was not overly hot as he took a sip. It tasted sweet and mellow, not bitter like the usual tea he had. He swirled the liquid around his tongue, eyebrows creased in thought. It tasted familiar. He swallowed when recognition dawned.

"This is... Gyokuro? Am I correct? We had it once before I believe, after Emperor Meiji received the Order of the Garter, back in 1906."

"Your memory astounds me Igirisu," Japan replied with a smile, leaning down to rearrange his ornate tatami mat.

England and Japan were both knelt on tatami mats in his stately home, enjoying a quiet moment of peace. England had learned how to kneel properly during his alliance with Japan and, while it grew uncomfortable, he could maintain the position for a few hours. At the time, Japan had politely explained that he did not need to learn the Japanese way and that he would be happy to provide a seat, but England had been his usual stubborn self and adamantly continued to strive through the cramps in his legs. His reasoning was that if Japan had taken the time to learn English, then the very least England could do was learn to sit properly when in his house!

"This tea is excellent Japan," England said, stealing another sip before simply holding it in his hands. "I would dearly love to take some back home with me, if you would allow it?"

"Certainly Igirisu," Japan replied, nodding his head in gratitude. "I shall prepare some leaves for your journey. I must say, the taste does not just come from the leaves."

"Oh?"

"The making of the tea requires some skill." Japan took a small sip, his eyes glistening over in approval. "My tea is very delicate and unless you know the proper tea etiquette, it can become quite bitter to the taste. The tiniest mishap can spoil the flavour; even the type of water used can have a lasting effect. Especially with Gyokuro, you must use a water cooler when brewing it correctly. It is a slow brewed tea, if you rush the flavour will ruin. "

"My... I hadn't realised... such detail," England murmured, his eyes dropping to the cup in his hands.

"I have spent a lot of my time making tea Igirisu," Japan replied with a chuckle. "I may be lacking in some areas of knowledge, but on the subject of tea, I excel."

Silence settled over the pair and their gaze turned towards the garden. England sighed in contentment, his eyes dancing over the shapes and colours of the landscape.

"I confess, I have missed this view," he muttered, his eyes settling on the small wooden bridge over the pond. "The flora and fauna... It is so different here. My home has none of the beauty and grandeur you have here."

"You always were a flatterer and pessimist," Japan said with a wry chuckle. "Your home is just as mysterious as mine, if not more."

Mysterious. That had been the word England used to describe Japan back when they had first met. He was always a mystery, standing silent with hands clasped, a small smile permanently fixed on his face. It first, England had thought him shy. Throughout their friendship, he had come to know the man as quiet and reserved, but not unkind nor cold. He enjoyed the calm and would always invite England to slip away from endless debates for a moment of tea. England somehow would manage to find time for those stolen moments.

And other moments.

_The kimono slipped easily from his shoulders, baring smooth, pale skin. The room was silent save for heavy breathes and the rustling of cloth. The sliding door could not be locked; there was the danger that called for urgency, anyone could walk in and find the two entangled men. Despite this, the kisses placed on Japan's neck were slow, deliberate and teasing. Hands clawed at England's shirt, urging him to go faster when the mouth couldn't form the words. _

_The obi was tugged away and the kimono floated open, exposing more pale skin that begged to be touched. England's fingertips traced the contours and his eyes drank in the sight before him, watching Japan shiver and twitch with anticipation. Unable to resist the plea on Japan's face, England swooped in for a breath-catching kiss, before making a path down Japan's perfect body. _

_Gasps and breathy moans filled the room as England placed hot kisses and licks across Japan's stomach and hips. Red marks marred the skin where England's enthusiasm and desperation had momentarily taken control of his actions. _

"_I-Igiris-su... o-onegaish-himasu..." Japan breathed, his fervour making him forget English._

_The kimono was tugged away, thrown to the floor to lie next to England's tie. Nails gently scratched thighs as they were parted, kisses trailed down from hips to legs, skirting around the one place Japan needed England to touch. England heard the breathy whimpers and pleas, choosing to ignore them for now as he hooked his hands up and under unblemished hips, adding more marks to his canvas. _

_A noise sounded from outside and England froze. Heels clacked across a floor, obviously someone from his party that did not know Japanese custom. A muffled voice spoke, a deeper voice responded and the heels moved away. England heard Japan sigh in relief. England placed a final kiss on Japan's thigh, as a small apology for being so slow. His tongue darted and Japan moaned loudly. Hands buried themselves in his blond hair as England licked from base to tip..._

With a slight jolt, England's eyes re-focused on the sparkling ripples of the pond. A tiny white creature with black eyes and a small black mouth was sitting on a large stone within the water, staring at the koi that lazily glided up to the surface. England smiled, he was used to seeing creatures like that here even if Japan could not.

"We were good friends once," England said, more to himself than Japan as he tried to push away the resurfacing erotic memory.

"We still are friends England," Japan stated firmly. England became flustered, attempting to stammer out a clarification, but Japan merely waved his words away with an understanding smile. "I take no offence England, we were closer back then than we are now, you are correct. I must confess, it does seem so far in the past. The world moves so fast now."

Grateful of Japan's understand, England nodded, hoping to steer the conversation away from his mistake. "The invention of the internet has made everything so easily accessible, thus no one can seem to stop and see the world in front of their eyes. Nor the people. Facebook, twitter, tumblr... these things I do not quite understand, but there are pictures of people and their belongings everywhere. I often wonder if anyone meets in public anymore, or whether they do everything through a computer screen."

"There are some things that cannot be done through electricity..." Japan muttered, leaving the sentence hanging as his eyes looked out into the garden.

_Sweat clung to their bodies, trickling down temples and spines. The air in the room had become too warm, too cloying and too thick. The two nations rocked together on a single futon, desperate for completion yet neither wanting the moment to end. Japan had one hand in England's hair, the other in his mouth trying to stifle his cries. His brown eyes were screwed shut, his legs clamped around England's waist. He had never looked more beautiful, yet still so mysterious._

_With one hand around Japan's waist, the other against his back clinging to his shoulder, England's buried his face in the crook of Japan's red-marked neck as he rocked him faster. The heat and friction, the smell that was unique to Japan, his muffled moans... everything made England want to stay like this forever._

_His snaked a hand between them and Japan gasped, his hand flying from his mouth to grab England's shoulder, his nails forming half-moon cuts on his skin. England could feel himself nearing the end, his control beginning to fade. So close, the hand that was between their bodies began to pump harder. England wanted Japan to reach that well-known state of heaven with him, wanted to make him feel the rush of ecstasy, the bliss that England would soon feel. He was so close, he wanted Japan to be that close... _

"_I-Igir-risu..." _

_So close, so close..._

"Such as enjoying Gyokuro with an old friend," Japan finished with a small smile, his brown eyes focused on England.

"Of course," England replied, returning the smile. "No matter what America or the others may say, there is no substitute for face-to-face contact with friends. Even if that means travelling half of the world on a stuffy plane to do so."

"At least it doesn't take as long as it used to," Japan countered, turning the cup in his hands. "You remember how long it took by ship?"

England laughed and took a large gulp of the sweet tea. "Ah yes, months it would take to reach your home. I'm always thankful that my people focused their efforts on aerial technology after the second war, it makes travelling so much quicker now." He turned back to the garden and watched the little creature wave at its friend at the other side of the pond. "Although, now it's quicker, so much more is expected now," he added with a sigh, thinking of the work waiting for him in his hotel room.

"Which is why we should savour what we have now," Japan said wisely. England nodded his agreement. He should enjoy all the tranquillity he could find.

_Loud, rasping breathes echoed throughout the damp room, steaming the windows and ... Bodies once intertwined began to slowly pull away despite the sweat acting like glue. Blue eyes met brown, weak smiles spread across faces. There was no need for words as England settled onto Japan's chest, listening to his heartbeat and ignoring the stickiness between them. He could find a cloth and some water later. For now, he wanted to savour the few moments of post-coital heaven he was granted. _

_All too soon, Japan shook England's shoulder gently, silently telling him they had to leave, or their parties would soon come searching. England stole one final kiss from Japan's lips as he rose, enjoying the flushed look on his partner's face. _

_He managed to find a nearby dusting cloth and wipe away the excess on their chests. He stuffed the spoiled cloth into one of his pockets while he dressed hurriedly. His dressing took longer, since he had more layers than Japan. While England donned his trousers, Japan buttoned his shirt and affixed his tie, his eyes still slightly glazed. With hushed whispers, they made their plans for the remainder of the evening, away from the bustle and politics of their parties. They would have to visit the bath-house separately to avoid any speculation, but afterwards, they could both look forward to a calm evening, and some of matacha tea..._

"I would ask what you are thinking of," Japan's voice said, breaking England's reminiscing, "but from the red on your cheeks, I think I know what it is." Looking up, England could see Japan stealing a sideward glance at him over his teacup. England tried to stutter out another apology, but Japan merely smiled and took a sip of his tea.

That memory had been a long time ago, indeed it had been many years since they had been that close. Yet somehow they had managed to maintain the friendship, even after the events of history tried to make them enemies. In some ways, England felt that their friendship had evolved over the years. Now after the deliberate slowness and carefully attention, they meshed together perfectly as friends. Similar to slow brewed tea, the little details and precision made the perfect mix. If rushed or forced the work from before would be for naught.

While England would have liked to return to that closeness, he knew that he could not risk the friendship he had. Those feelings that had surfaced all those years ago were still lying dormant within, but instead of exploring them, he kept them under control. Japan had never responded well to forwardness and bluntness. He was more like tea in that respect; needed time to cultivate.

With a smile, England watched the small white creature splash its way to it friend. For now, England was content with sitting on tatami mats, tea in hand, nature outside to be wondered at, a moment of contemplative calm shared with someone who understood the simple needs in life, like a cup of slow brewed tea.

For now, that was all England needed.

* * *

Gyokuro - a type of shaded green tea from Japan. It differs from the standard sencha (a classic unshaded green tea) in being grown under the shade rather than the full sun. The name "gyokuro" translates as "jewel dew" (or "jade dew", referring to the pale green colour of the infusion).

P.S 50 Flying Mint Bunny points to anyone who spots the Princess Mononoke reference :D


End file.
